1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An output form of an image is rapidly shifting from a silver halide system to an ink jet system due to such a tendency that the quality of an image obtained by an ink jet recording method becomes higher. Under such circumstances, the ink jet recording method is strongly required to enhance the output speed. Along with such requirement, a demand to enhance drying rate of ink is also increasing and many proposals have been made which aim at the enhancement. For instance, there is a proposal concerning a method of forming an image on a recording medium with ink and then drying the recording medium with a heating roller (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-103044).
In addition, it is required for ink along with the tendency of an increasing output speed to have such reliability including anti-sticking properties as to satisfy a severer level of performance. With respect to such an object, a recording method is proposed which can record information even on a material that is not ink-receptive, and can reduce the spread of water content from an ink droplet and the clogging in the recording head, for instance, by humidifying a gap between a recording head and the recording medium (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-268256). In addition, an ink is proposed which has an enhanced ejectability including clogging resistance in the recording head by containing a water-soluble organic compound having water retentivity such as bis(2-hydroxyethyl)sulfone (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-298813).